narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsuko Abukara
Matsuko Abukara Please feel free to comment and edit along with me. As this is my first wiki OC, I am still taking baby steps and would greatly appreciate any feedback and help on what I should edit or how I can find my way around the website. If you're reading this, thank you for your time! (Also, if you would like to do art it would be appreciated. I haven't used my drawing tablet in ages Imao) * Mary Sue test score: 8 Background Matsuko was born with just about the cheesiest name for any Konhona-nin. Meaning pine-tree, it was a common joke during her childhood, but eventually, as everyone matured, the nickname lost its' value. Matsuko was born into a commoner family, luckily possessing just enough chakra to warrant academy education. When her parents found out she wanted to be a ninja, they happily accepted her choice. Especially her mother, who had wanted to be one, but did not quite possess the needed hand-eye coordination. Matsuko joined the academy at the age of four, being smart enough to join early and earnest enough to catch up with Taijutsu. She became fast friends with Gai and Obito, attracted to their bright and cheerful personalities. Through both of them, she met Kakashi and Rin. Kakashi hates her, mostly due to how she keeps trying to nudge him into a friendship. Rin, accepting as she is, has no problem with getting along with Matsuko. When she graduated, she passed the writing test with flying colors, but struggled somewhat with the copy technique. Matsuko's genin team got along with the sort of quiet patience not present by any means with any of the other teams, and did three months' worth of D-ranks before their first C-rank. By the time they completed the C-rank, all thoughts of teamwork fled, so aggravated they were at how many D-ranks they had to do. In the end, it had all been their jonin instructor, Tuena Arawakan, egging them into actually trusting each other instead of seeing each other as tools. Their third C-rank took a turn for the worse when copy-nins started infiltrating the mission. Without the normal bond that other teams had, civilians ended up dying and their mission was failed. It was a grim reminder that Matsuko and her team needed to work on teamwork, and they took the chance immediately. When Kakashi's father died, Matsuko stopped nudging at him for friendship, just treating him like he was a friend already. That meant inviting him over for dinner at her place, volunteering to join his team on double-team missions, and being more relaxed around him. As much as he hated to admit it, Kakashi later said that he could have gone without it, but it was nice to know that someone cared. Personality Matsuko tends to be a bit... of an acquired taste. She is incredibly suspicious of pretty much everyone and everything, carrying the ninja version of a Swiss-army knife everywhere. Her third C-rank did nothing to help her paranoia, almost killing Obito before realizing it was him. Otherwise, she is a surprisingly respectful girl, taking to calling her Genin leader Arawakan-sama. Gai had to pretty much threaten her bodily harm to avoid having her call him senpai after his Chunin promotion. If a shopkeeper or anyone as much makes a move to open a door for her or pick up something she dropped, Matsuko will bow so low her belt brushes the ground, stammering awkward apologies and offers to repay the helper. However, despite her nervous and overly apologetic nature, under all of those layers still hides a warrior who suffers from extreme PTSD, and has killed many many people. Like most ninja, beneath her coping mechanism, she is truly broken beyond repair. Many people who have worked with her have been surprised to see her in combat. Matsuko turns into a well-oiled machine, and seems leaps and bounds ahead in the next action her enemy will take. When the time comes, Matsuko is very adept at locking all of her emotions away. Around her friends, Matsuko is still wary, but tends to take her anger and fear out in dry sarcasm and wit rather than becoming even more jumpy than usual, her normal reaction. And unoriginal as it may seem, Matsuko tends to be an extreme martyr, despite her somewhat cowardly outer shell. Appearance Often mistaken for being from the Land of Clouds with her dark skin (a trait unrepresented in any of the other hidden villages), Matsuko has a square face and wide mouth. Her eyes are a muddy yellow, almost mustard color. It's been a recessive gene in her family for years. Her skin was probably inherited from her father's side, as he has a couple of relatives in the Cloud village. Matsuko's hair is almost the same tone as her skin, and rather frizzy. It is usually worn in a tight bun, but after Chunin exams, she decided to cut it almost all off, transforming it into what could almost be called a buzzcut. Matsuko's usual clothing consists of a simple army green jacket over a tanktop and some serious under-armour. Her lower clothing consists of a black cloth belt and grey dojo pants. She also wears a tight scarf around her neck, that has a thick metal ring that acts as a disguised choker, and doubles as neck protection. The black belt is carefully arranged to store explosive tags, a must need for the jumpy girl. As the main purpose for dojo pants is to be loose and easy to move in, Matsuko instead wears her kunai pouch on her upper arm. Abilities Matsuko is rather handy with sensory techniques, and her favorite offensive style would have to be Genjutsu. Growing up with the overwhelming instinct to analyze the world around her to the smallest hair, Matsuko can create a scarily realistic genjutsu. However, she tends to focus so much on the small things that the big things are missing. The world around you might smell like rain, and you can almost feel the raindrops hitting your skin, but the problem is that there aren't any clouds. She has created her own jutsu before, a small genjutsu in which every move you make is perceived as slightly off by your opponent, and when used correctly can lead to a easily accessible opening. It requires minute precision and calculation of every move your opponent will make. So, basically, right up Matsuko's alley. Status Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Matsuko first appears in the background of the first episode, walking alone to the left of Ichiraku's Ramen. She looks rather lonely, and her shoulders are hunched over. Gai is out on a mission, and Kakashi is over at the memorial again. She doesn't feel like joining him today. Guess it's takeout for dinner. Geez, and the one day she has off too. She misses her teammates. She later appears in the back of the shinobi crowd being sent out to find Naruto, looking slightly peeved at her pity party being interrupted to go and save the village pariah. She doesn't have anything against the kid, but now that he's gone and stolen a village secret, she just might find it in her heart to hold it against him. From then on out, Matsuko rarely appears in the original Naruto, except for an extra episode where her Genin and Kakashi's do a double-team C-rank mission which goes somewhat wrong. Copy-nin infiltrate the mission, and although they are taken down quickly and easily, and it happened on the way home so they were only about an hour's' travel time away from the gates. Matsuko suffers from a quiet panic attack that no one knows about until she has a seizure the minute she goes through the gates. She has to spend two weeks in mental therapy to recover, which triggered another panic attack when her doctor switched out with his twin brother. After this event, Matsuko is jumpier than ever, and distances herself from both her team and friends. She basically spends the rest of the original anime and manga training her ass off in a twisted effort to just have her mind be blank. In other words, she wrapped herself up in becoming stronger so she wouldn't have to think about everything she's done. Matsuko's team tries to help her out as best as they can, but after her 'episode', the Hokage gave her some time off. It is hinted this is because she begged him to let her train and become stronger, but no one really knows why Matsuko's team had to split. One of them ended up dying of a wound in a co-op C-rank, and after that particular mishap, the other two students were split between the genin corps and the ranks of the medic nin. Neither of them ever talked to Matsuko again, despite her many later attempts to corner them and apologize. Part II Matsuko comes back in around the second season, looking a bit more prideful and hopeful. However, all of this seems to be brutally dashed as she applies to ANBU, only to be deprived of membership. As Matsuko did not perform the necessary amount of missions required for the rank, instead she was promoted to jonin and assigned to a team. She quickly became the 'cool' mentor that taught her genin sensor jutsu's right off of the bat, and involved training with D-ranks such as walking the dogs up trees and taking Tora back to her owner through the densest part of the forest. Despite her many attempts to tell her genin that she was probably the worst mentor they could have, after the time she held up seven level A explosive tags and said "Wanna see how big the explosion is?" Her rank upgraded from cool to actual best teacher ever. For the most part, yet again, when you see her it will be in the background. Mostly chatting to Gai, who she became close friends with through her previous training craze, and occasionally hanging out with Kakashi. After the C-rank gone wrong, he seems to be extremely jumpy around her, no matter how many times she tells him it was her fault, and that she got over it after therapy. Trivia * Scared to death of copy-nin * Has a verbal tic that only comes out when extremely flustered. "sheshi". ex. "I'm so sorry miss, I didn't mean to run into you- sheshi, it's all my fault!- sheshi" * Despite constant use of them, Matsuko never mastered the art of seal making. ie. explosive tags, storage seals, etc. * She dated Gai at one point. * Matsuko loves mochi with a passion, and doesn't like sour or spicy foods. * She totally trashed the plot, but is totally oblivious, as this 'fanfiction' takes place in an alternate universe where Matsuko wants to be a ninja, instead of a civilian. * She's a total overthinker. The sort that if someone told them what's for dinner, they would take it as a possible threat (ie. you, your family, you better start cooking rn), a silent request for ''them ''to cook dinner, a type of code that she doesn't know, or that the questioner is hinting they want a date. Please note that none of the above actually refer to a curiosity of what will be for dinner. * Sasuke thinks she's a suckup. (He's not wrong tbh) Reference Matsuko is Quillpen's OC, created "Just for the heck of it." Category:DRAFT